GriffinWorld
GriffinWorld is an EPIC city founded by taromc_99. It is located on a mountain and a forest. History GriffinWorld originally started out as a themepark named ShapiroWorld, though the name was changed due to the existence of Benshapiroland. The themepark was at a similar location near Sansberg but it was moved so there were no nether portal problems. It was eventually decided to rebrand itself to a city. it started out small, but it grew larger and streets were made. Now it is a GREAT city, the themepark is still intact but it's not being worked on as much. Building requirements We aren't too strict on building requirements, but we do have a couple of rules: * Dont remove all nature, cutting down trees is allowed but dont make it look too crowded. * No personal mines unless it's for a street you own; we already have a PETER MINE. * Once you're done building your house, skyscraper, etc. build some retarded shit. Or make your house retarded. I'm trying to keep the OkBuddyRetard spirit alive. * NO HOUSES ON THE MOUNTAIN! '''The mountain is ONLY for the themepark. Culture GriffinWorld has a simple culture, we have no building standards. The culture of GriffinWorld is purely retarded, though we do want high IQ retarded stuff. We prefer quality over quantity. We only fap to Garfello porn because that's holy and quirky. We worship our lord and saviour, peanut. For he shall snap the necks of the sinners. Peanut's preffered sacrifices are women and minorities.Our bible: http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-series Streets Peanutstreet A street dedicated to the lord Peanut (SCP-173), may he crunch many necks. It also contains a church of Peanut. The PETER MINE is located here Waltershire This street is owned by MahaerHD, it's just a street. Quahog Cringe Lane Not to be confused with the city Quahog (QUAHOG LANE WAS FIRST, LIBTARD!) Quahog Lane is as of writing not that big, but all new citizens are adviced to build their homes here.Renamed to Cringe Lane due to the CRINGE of Quahog infecting GriffinWorld. Cringe Lane contains a poop emoji and a museum dedicated to the fucking war criminal Stuart Little. The reason why people need to move here is because there's a shit ton of territory there that hasn't been build on. Incel Valley A place that parodies incel culture, actual incels aren't allowed because they have big gay. Noone lives here yet but it does have GOVERNMENT ASSIGNED GIRLFRIENDS Area-69 Private place for the cool masturbaters of griffinworld, u must have perm to build in this cringe place. Attractions Waltercoaster walter Assisted Suicide A ride that drops into lava, absolutely no chance of surviving unless u got fire resistance. Shoot the libtard! Use a bow and arrow to shoot some buttons that are saying some liberal shit The Fallout 76 Experience an accurate representation of Fallout 76 Doge river adventure (Almost complete) Go into a cave and ride a boat that goes through doge history EA Ride (W.I.P until i know redstone shit) It's WIP so im not giving any spoilers. Noteblocks We have noteblock covers of Megalovania and Family Guy, please ''DO NOT '''''touch the noteblocks or eat while hovering your mouse at them, you could fuck up the entire thing. Just press the button. Ant-Man ant man go up thanos butt USSR Simulator What it's like to live in a communist country and why it is the best thing ever AnoT-rexia anorexia dino anorexia dino Site-420 An SCP Foundation facility Directions GriffinWorld's coordinates are -1316,64,851 Overworld Just take the path west of Sansberg and you'll come across a Griffinworld sign eventually (not recommended you could get lost) Netherloop The path to the portal is near the Goldcouver portal, it's in the same hallway. Then you must go through some claustrophobic tunnels till you get to GriffinWorld. Category:Places